Senator's Crush
by MermaidPadawan
Summary: Senator Riyo Chuchi has a little problem - an admirer! But will this senator's crush lead to something more? With a little help from her friend Ahsoka, Chuchi tries to discover who this admirer really is.
1. The Admirer

Senator Riyo Chuchi walked gracefully down the hall of the Senate building. Her pink hair, pulled up in two pigtails, shone in the light coming in from the windows. She stopped and looked at her reflection in one of the windows, slightly adjusting her light blue shawl. Outside, the city of Coruscant glittered in the sunlight. The speeders flying by reflected the light into her eyes, making her squint.

Chuchi turned and continued down the hallway. Suddenly, she heard a yell from behind her.

"Chuchi!" called Padawan Ahsoka Tano, running up to meet the Senator. Her two lightsabers bounced at her waist.

"Hi, Ahsoka," Chuchi greeted her with a smile. "How's your Jedi training?"

"Oh, fine," Ahsoka replied, falling into step by the Senator. "I watched the Senate meeting today. You spoke well." Then, after a pause, she continued, "But I couldn't help noticing that you looked a bit... distracted. Is something bothering you?"

Chuchi's eyes widened, and she quickly stammered, "Uh, no, not at all."

Ahsoka wasn't fooled. "Are you sure?" she asked suspiciously. "I sense that you are upset about something. What is it?"

"How can you sense it?" Chuchi exclaimed with surprise.

"Jedi," said Ahsoka, pointing to herself. "Remember? So, what's wrong?" She stopped in front of Chuchi, her arms crossed and concern on her face.

Chuchi didn't speak. She glanced away, her blue cheeks growing purple.

Ahsoka sighed. "Come on, Chuchi. You can tell me."

"Fine," Chuchi growled. "There's... this boy. Another Senator. He's been trying to talk to me, being friendly. I suspected for a while that he liked me, and just before the Senate meeting, he told me himself."

Ahsoka's eyes were wide with curiosity. "What did you say?"

"I told him that I wasn't sure about my feelings, and that I'd think about it," Chuchi crossed her arms.

Ahsoka pondered for a moment. Then, she grabbed Chuchi's arm and started to lead her down the hall.

"What are you doing?" Chuchi exclaimed with surprise.

"We're going to talk to him," Ahsoka replied with determination.

"No!" Chuchi struggled to get out of Ahsoka's grasp, with no success. Finally, when they had reached the end of the hall, the Padawan let go. Another hallway formed a T with the first one, continuing on in either direction. The girls stood in the center of the traffic of senators, Senate guards, and droids.

"I can't talk to him!" said Chuchi, her golden eyes wide. "I... I don't know what to say to him."

Ahsoka crossed her arms in frustration. Suddenly, she sensed something, and realized that someone was watching them. Glancing to the left, she noticed a single person standing by the windows, staring at them in the light-filled hall.

Chuchi followed the Padawan's gaze, then quickly looked away. "That's him," she whispered. "Derevyn Teevo."

Ahsoka looked at him a moment longer. Then, with her eyes glowing with mischief, replied, "He's cute."

Chuchi's eyes flashed in panic. "Quickly, we have to get away, before he sees me!"

Ahsoka laughed. "He's already seen you, Chuchi."

Quickly, Chuchi grabbed Ahsoka's arm and dove into the traffic. She bumped into some people, apologizing as she towed the Padawan down the hallway. Suddenly, she was pulled to the side as Ahsoka moved out of the way of a large cleaning droid. They stumbled into a spacious meeting lounge with couches and tables. A few senators were scattered around the quiet room, chatting with each other.

"I think we lost him," Ahsoka said with amusement.

Chuchi sighed, then jumped at the sound of a voice behind her.

"Senator Chuchi?"

Chuchi slowly turned and looked right into the hazel eyes of Derevyn Teevo.


	2. The Invitation

Senator Chuchi stood rooted to the ground, looking at the boy standing in front of her. Derevyn Teevo's light brown hair slightly fell into his hazel eyes, which were staring right at her. She glanced around for Ahsoka, but the young Jedi had disappeared.

"Senator Chuchi?" repeated Derevyn, shyness reflecting in his expression.

"G-greetings, Senator Teevo," Chuchi stammered. She quickly regained her composure. "Can I help you?"

Derevyn glanced away, embarrassed. "I, well…. I wanted to congratulate you on your speech today."

"Oh, well, thank you," Chuchi replied formally. She glanced around and began to edge away. "I'll, uh, be sure to watch your speeches in the future. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Oh, and also," Derevyn started, stopping Senator Chuchi before she could leave. "I was wondering if, uh, you were going to the Senators' Ball tonight?" He rushed on. "We don't have to go together or anything, I just wanted to know if I would see you there, and perhaps get to know you better…" He trailed off, staring at Chuchi again.

Chuchi hesitated, not sure if this was the best idea. Derevyn seemed so sweet, however, and she could not simply refuse, since he wasn't exactly asking her out.

"I hope to see you at the Ball, Senator," Chuchi said, nodding her head. She turned deliberately and walked across the room towards the other door. Once Senator Teevo turned and went back into the hall, Chuchi exhaled, leaning on the back of one of the couches.

"So, you have a date tonight?" asked Ahsoka, suddenly appearing beside Chuchi.

"Where did you go?" exclaimed the Senator.

"I hid behind a curtain," replied Ahsoka, pointing behind her. "Looks like you'll be seeing more of Senator Teevo." She grinned.

Chuchi sighed. "The Senators' Ball is tonight. I suppose I have some preparing to do."

The sun was dipping just below the tops of Coruscant's towers when Senator Chuchi looked at herself in the mirror, inspecting her light blue dress. Her hair was tied up in a bun and decorated with a golden tiara-like headpiece.

Chuchi heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she called.

The door opened, and Ahsoka walked in. She wore a dark blue dress that matched her montrails with white swirls.

Chuchi was startled. "What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

Ahsoka laughed. "I'm going undercover as a Senator to go to the Ball," she replied. She stood taller to look regal. "I'm Senator Katta Ahto of Shili." Then, she lifted her thick belt to reveal her lightsabers hiding inside. "I also have my lightsabers, just in case Senator Teevo makes a move on you," she added, giving Chuchi a wink.

Chuchi sighed. "Well, I suppose I could use some company. Anyway, I don't know many Senators, so it would be good to have a friend." She half-twirled in the mirror again, watching her dress skirt billow out around her. Then, she turned to Ahsoka and said, "Let's go."


	3. The Plan

Chuchi and Ahsoka strolled into the Senate Building to find most of the other Senators already in the Grand Hall. A few still mingled in the hallway, and Chuchi glanced around anxiously for Derevyn Teevo. Thankfully, he wasn't in sight.

Ahsoka looked around curiously. "So, this is a Senator's Ball?" She sounded disappointed. "Can't say I'm impressed."

Chuchi giggled. "The actual Ball is in the Grand Hall," she said, making her way to the bouncer at the Grand Hall's entrance. Ahsoka followed, extremely curious to find out what was in the giant, light-filled room that stood just ahead.

Chuchi said her name, and the burly twi'lek bouncer checked his tiny clipboard. "Senator Riyo Chuchi," he repeated, nodding. "Welcome to the Senators' Ball."

"Thank you," replied Chuchi, motioning for Ahsoka to follow her through the Grand Hall entrance. Ahsoka eagerly followed, then was amazed at what she saw. The Grand Hall was huge: it was a big, circular room. Most of the walls were windows that looked out at the city. At the far end was a giant staircase that led to a second-floor walkway going around the whole room.

For a moment, the togruta Jedi stood in awe of the huge room. Chuchi had to pull her forward to get her out of the way of more incoming Senators.

"So," Ahsoka began, "What should we do?"

Senator Chuchi looked around the room. She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, a round blue twi'lek came bumbling up to them. Chuchi dipped her head to him. "Hello, Senator Orn Free Taa," she greeted him.

"Senator Chuchi," the twi'lek responded. He patted her shoulder. "It's nice to see the newer generation of Senators coming to Balls like these. Who is this?" he asked, peering at Ahsoka.

"Oh," Chuchi turned to Ahsoka. "This is…"

"Senator Katta Ahto," Ahsoka finished for her, nodding to the twi'lek. "I'm… a new Senator."

"Ah, I see," Orn Free Taa nodded, then patted Chuchi on the shoulder again. "Enjoy the Ball, Senators." He bumbled off.

Ahsoka looked after the twi'lek with amusement. "He's friendly."

"He's been drinking," Chuchi muttered. "Still, he's one of the more social Senators."

Ahsoka looked around, then her eyes fixed onto something at the other end of the room.

"Food," she whispered, eying the snack table. She edged forward a little, then said, "Chuchi, you go ahead. I have some business to attend to." The Padawan marched away, leaving the Pantoran standing by herself.

Chuchi gazed around the Ball, looking at the numerous Senators. Suddenly, she heard a sound behind her, and quickly turned to look straight into the eyes of Derevyn Teevo. He was looking a little embarrassed, and he held two champagne glasses in his hands.

"G-good evening, Senator Chuchi," he said rather nervously.

"Ah… Good evening, Senator Teevo," Chuchi replied coolly.

He held out a glass. "Would you like some champagne?"

Chuchi didn't drink, but she took the glass out of politeness. "Thank you… That's very thoughtful."

Derevyn looked like he was about to say something else, but suddenly a communicator on his wrist started to beep.

"Ah, excuse me," he said, rather embarrassed. "I, uh, have to take this."

Chuchi nodded, then watched as the boy hurried out of the Ballroom. She then looked around for Ahsoka, but couldn't find the Padawan anywhere.

* * *

Ahsoka had been tired and hungry after that day's lightsaber training, and after she had gotten her fill to eat, she had run into the hallway to escape talking to some clearly intoxicated Senators who kept asking what her name was. The hallway was quiet and dim, and she was about to go back inside when she spotted the young Derevyn Teevo walking by himself to a darker part of the hall. Curious, she decided to follow him.

The Senator found a quiet spot where no one could hear him, then answered his communicator. "Teevo here."

Ahsoka hid behind a pillar, listening closely.

A voice on the communicator spoke. It was rough and unrecognizable. "Have you made contact?"

"Not yet," Teevo responded. "I still have to get to her."

"You need to hurry," the voice growled. "For your sake."

"First, I need to talk to the Senator to be able to get to the Padawan."

Ahsoka's eyes widened, and she listened harder.

The voice on the communicator sounded angry. "We need this information, Teevo. If you don't get it to us soon, we will have to find someone else. And that will cost you a lot."

"I understand," Teevo replied. "Senator Chuchi is a close friend of the Padawan. I will do my best. Teevo out." He hung up on the communicator and walked back towards the Ballroom.

Ahsoka stood in the shadows, thinking quickly. Who was the Padawan? Was it _her_? She had to warn Chuchi.


	4. The Plea

Ahsoka sped through the halls of the Senate Building, hurrying back to the Great Hall. What she had overheard from Senator Teevo's call was greatly disturbing. What did he want with Chuchi? It was clear this was more than just a crush.

The light of the Great Hall shone just ahead, when suddenly a dark figure stepped out of the shadows. It stepped right in front of the Padawan, blocking her way. As soon as Ahsoka looked into those hazel eyes, she knew exactly who it was.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Senator..." Teevo stuttered, not sure what her name was.

"A-ahto, Senator Ahto," Ahsoka said, forgetting what her name was supposed to be for a moment. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I do not know you. Good evening." She tried to step around him, but he sidestepped and blocked her.

Teevo looked nervous. "I-I couldn't help but notice that you walked in with Senator Chuchi. I was w-wondering if, maybe, you were friends with her?"

Ahsoka hesitated, staring at him suspiciously, trying to maintain her cool. "Yes... Senator Chuchi. We've known each other for a while."

"Great! I know this sounds... uh, a little odd," he said, fidgeting with his neckline. "But I... I really do admire her. A lot. I mean, I admire her more than a friend would, if you know what I'm trying to say..."

Ahsoka absolutely did know what he was trying to say, but she was completely at a loss for words as she stared back at him.

Teevo didn't hesitate. "She's very confident, enthusiastic, a lot of charisma, and when she makes her speeches in the Senate one can only watch in awe as she sways the Senate with her melodic voice-"

"Senator Teevo," Ahsoka interrupted, "I'm very sorry but I must get back to the Ball, so if you would excuse me..."

"Wait!" Teevo stepped in front of her, his eyes wide and pleading. "I just... want to know if she... admires me back. I mean, if it's not too much trouble and you could maybe talk to her to see what her feelings are about a fellow Senator who just really... likes her."

Ahsoka stood quietly looking back at him. His eyes were wide and full of hope, and he seemed... genuine with his feelings. She began to doubt what he had said on the comm before, and she wasn't sure what to believe. Finally, she said, "I'll talk to her."

Relief filled Teevo's eyes as he nodded, a small smile on his face. Ahsoka returned the smile and stepped around him, heading to the Great Hall. What would she tell Chuchi? Politics could be so complicated.


End file.
